


Q de Querido

by Chio, fanficchallenges



Series: Reto del Abecedario [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, POV Crowley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficchallenges/pseuds/fanficchallenges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley piensa que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no todo está perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q de Querido

**Q de Querido**

**(O, _esas pequeñas cosas que nos matan por dentro_ ).**

 

 

Crowley nunca ha querido a nadie, y nunca se había sentido culpable por no hacerlo. No había amado a su hijo, ni a la mujer con la que lo engendró (de la que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre). Duda que lo hubiese hecho aun siendo humano. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas son muy diferentes. _Todo_ lo que siente se ve multiplicado por diez cuando la jeringuilla rasga la piel del brazo. Por fin comprende lo fascinante que es _Casa Blanca_ , _Lo que el viento se llevó_ o _Sabrina._

Siente la soledad, la tristeza y eso a lo que los humanos llaman depresión en todo su esplendor. Pero es adictivo, sentir todo y nada al mismo tiempo; comprender de una vez por todas, por qué el amor de madre de Lily salvó a Harry Potter del Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. Sabe que eso no hubiese sido posible fuera de una película, pero a veces (solo cuando está realmente borracho de sangre humana y de otras cosas que no lo son) le gusta pensar así. Crea una realidad hipotética en la que Mary Winchester no hubiese vendido su alma a un demonio y Dean Winchester no estuviera sentado en su sofá, pero siente que eso es aún más imposible que el caso de Lily Potter.

—Sam debe estar buscándote —Crowley dice _Sam_ , no cualquier otro apodo, y es como si se le escapara de la boca cada vez que recuerda la sangre de este llenando sus venas. _Oh_ , lo que haría por un poco más de sangre de él.

Dean sonríe, pero es como si no lo hiciera en absoluto. Cuando pestañea y sus ojos se vuelven completamente negros, Dean sigue siendo Dean, salvo por el hecho de que ya no lo es.

—He escapado del bunker.

—Dime algo que no sepa —Crowley frunce el ceño y siente el teléfono móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Lee la palabra _Alce_ en la pantalla junto a una fotografía que no recuerda haber tomado.

Momentos como este le recuerdan por qué se alegraba de no sentir amor hacia nada ni nadie. El amor es debilidad, es anteponer la vida de otro a la tuya, es hacer estupideces (muchas estupideces) con tal de que la otra persona sea feliz. El amor es una mierda.

—Es como jugar con dos críos, saben tan bien como yo que conozco mil y una formas de librarme de una trampa para demonios, y aun así lo siguen intentando —Dean ríe, pero es como si la risa no fuese suya.

—Tu hermano no va a parar de llamar hasta que no coja el teléfono —El móvil vibra una y otra vez en su mano—, y dudo que el ángel no te esté buscando.

—Aún faltan unos quince minutos para que Cass me encuentre, tiempo suficiente para que me invites a una copa.

—¿Whisky?

Dean sonríe de medio lado y asiente con la cabeza en una de esas expresiones que Crowley ha aprendido a diferenciar y que se significa _podría ser peor._ Le da la espalda y vierte tres dedos del líquido ámbar en un vaso de cristal. Y tal vez hay muchos motivos por los que Crowley vierte cuatro o cinco gotas de sangre en el vaso (como por ejemplo que Dean es más divertido cuando todos esos sentimientos de humano le controlan; o tal vez que si volviera a ser quien era antes, el alce se cansaría de poner caras de cachorrito apaleado cada vez que le ve), pero en ese momento no se le ocurre ninguno. Dean sabe que lo ha hecho y aun así toma el vaso y bebe (Crowley piensa que tal vez, y solo _tal vez_ , no todo está perdido).           

Castiel aparece tras un sonido desagradable de alas agitándose, catorce minutos y veintinueve segundos más tarde; Dean sonríe de una forma que oscila entre lo malévolo, lo sincero y lo irónico, y se marcha con él sin ninguna resistencia.

(Llega a preguntarse qué ocurriría si Dean bebiera sangre de ángel, pero no le da demasiada importancia.)

Solo entonces, Crowley descuelga el teléfono, que vibra por decimosexta vez en su bolsillo.

—Está con el ángel —le dice, soltando sobre la mesa el vaso de whisky y agarrando una nueva jeringuilla.       

Nota como Sam se tranquiliza al otro lado del teléfono y es extraño pero es una sensación reconfortante.

—Gracias.

—Adiós, Sam.

Presiona el botón rojo. Frunce el ceño y siente asco de sí mismo.

Ha tenido suficiente sangre humana por un tiempo.


End file.
